sears_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sears Card Game
The Sears Card Game was created by Eric Marriott in 2013. It has since been heavily revised to make the game more fluid. The object of the game is to collect money by selling items. In individual matches, the first player to reach $200 is the winner. In team matches, the first team to reach ($200 * the number of players on each team) is the winner. Cards There are seven different types of cards in the Sears Card Game. The cards are color-coded as follows: White = Character Cards Brown = Support Cards Red = Issue Cards Green = Hardware Item Cards Yellow = Electronics Item Cards Blue = Appliance Item Cards Purple = Recap Cards (Expansion Only) Starting the Game To start the game, the fifteen Character cards should be shuffled and placed face-down. Each player chooses a card at random to be their Character for the game. The remaining Character cards are placed aside while all other cards are shuffled into the communal deck. Players are then dealt a starting hand. Each player receives a number of cards equal to their Character's Starting Card Value, found in the top right corner of the card. Players then roll a die. The player with the highest roll takes their turn first. Play then passes clockwise to each player. Turns Players begin their turn by drawing a card from the communal deck. The player who starts the game does not draw a card on their first turn. During their turn, players may do the following: *Play an Appliances, Electronics, or Hardware Item Card to attempt to sell that item. *Play an Issue or Support Card and use its effect. *Use a Character Ability. Each card that is played costs Action Points, or AP. The number of AP each player has per turn is determined by their Character's AP Value, found in the lower right corner of the card. Each player's AP resets to their Character's AP Value at the beginning of the player's turn. A player may choose to save some AP to play Issue or Support Cards that may be played during an opponent's turn. When a player decides not to take any more actions during their turn, they end their turn, and play continues with the next player. Selling Items When a player plays an Appliances, Electronics, or Hardware Item Card, they first roll 2D6 to attempt to sell the item. If the player rolls their Character's Sale Value (listed on the Character card as Sale: X+) or higher, they sell the item, and receive the number of dollars found directly under the picture on the item card. If the player successfully sells the item, the player must then choose which extra items they want to attempt to sell. A player chooses two extra items listed on the card to attempt to sell with the item. Players cannot attempt to sell both Protection Agreements (PAs), and may always attempt to sell Install, if available, in addition to the two extra items they attempt to sell. Players must announce which item they are attempting to sell before rolling. When a player attempts to sell an Upsell, Accessory, or Install, the amount they need to roll on 2D6 is listed on the item card. When attempting to sell a PA, players need to roll their Character's PA Value (listed on the Character card as PA: X+) or higher if the PA has a "-" listed underneath it. If the PA has one or more "■" listed underneath it, the player needs to roll one higher (or more) than their Character's PA Value for each "■" listed. Once a player has attempted to sell two extra items (and Install if they choose), the item card is placed into the communal discard pile. Playing Issue and Support Cards Players may also choose to play Issue or Support Cards from their hand. Issue and Support Cards can be played at any time, unless the card text specifies otherwise. Issue Cards have negative effects that target other players, while Support Cards have positive effects that help the player. Using Character Abilities Each Character has two Abilities printed on their Character Card that can be used during the course of the game. Most Characters have a Once-Per-Turn and a Once-Per-Game Ability. Some Characters have a passive Ability that replaces their Once-Per-Turn Ability. Refer to the wiki pages for individual Characters to learn more about Character Abilities. Winning The Game When a player (or team) reaches the designated amount to win the game, play continues until each player has taken the same number of turns. When the last player finishes their turn, the game ends, and the player (or team) with the most money wins the game. Expansion Play The Sears Cards Expansion brings the total number of cards in the communal deck to 120. Players may choose to use individual decks of 40 cards if there are 3 or less players (or teams), or two 60 card decks for 2 players (or teams). Players would then draw from their own deck and have separate discard piles.